


Wants

by kiokushitaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren asks for it and Levi obliges, but how did things even get like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wants

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in years, so I'm really sorry if it sucks. I also read over it a few times, but you know how it is when reading one's own work so if anyone sees any errors, please let me know? I don't usually write in first person, but I wanted to give it a shot.

Eren lay on his bed before me, face flushed, eyes half lidded with lust, legs spread. I could see the bulge of his erection through his pants. His chest was rising and falling erratically with his breathing.

“Corporal… please…” came his breathy whisper. I vaguely wondered how things had gotten this far, but it was hard to think with Eren begging for my cock right in front of me. I was already getting hard just from looking at him.

“Please what? Ask for it properly.” I said, without really thinking about it. I could feel the corners of my mouth twitch into a small smirk. Eren looked to the side, his embarrassment apparent.

“Please… fuck me…” he said softly. A surge of desire went through me, and it was all I could do to not just start fucking this mouthy brat right then and there.

“Well, since you asked.” I said, moving towards him. I climbed onto the bed and looked down at him. I’m pretty sure I heard him whimper. My lips were on his in an instant, parting them and tasting him. The son of a bitch even tasted sweet. I felt a low groan escape my throat, and crushed my lips against his more fervently. My hands were soon wrapping around his shoulders, hoisting him into a sitting position so that I could kiss him and tease his body at the same time.

I lifted his shirt up and began by pinching one of his nipples, and he moaned into my mouth. I pulled back to let him breathe—he still hadn’t learned the basics, it seemed. My other hand trailed down to his pants, brushing over his clothed erection and I felt his body shudder under me. I licked my lips and leaned down to kiss his chest. He hadn’t been expecting that. A loud moan came from his throat and I felt his hands on my shoulders, urging me onwards. I couldn’t help but to smile. _Eren, you insatiable little bitch._ My mouth continued to work his nipples and kiss his chest as I enjoyed the little sounds these ministrations elicited from the boy beneath me. My other hand was still teasing him through his pants and his hips bucked up into my touch. I paused my attack on his chest.

“Do you want something, brat?” I asked, the amusement clear in my tone.

“You.” Was all he was able to coherently manage. Before I knew it, my hand had slipped into his pants and was palming his length. I stroked him gently, trailing fingers over the heated flesh as he let out the most arousing sounds.

“You sure are a noisy brat.” I said gruffly, “Not that I’m complaining.” He looked down at me with longing and I fluttered my fingers over his length again before wrapping my hand around him and giving him a few jerks. He gasped at the sensation and I felt my own erection pulse against my pants. Evidently he caught onto the fact that I, too, was enjoying whatever this was and tried to return the favor to me. His hands hesitantly groped into my pants and I felt fingers brushing my cock.

“Well, aren’t you being forward?” I breathed, leaning in for a passionate kiss. He let out another needy whimper and I pumped his erection a little bit more enthusiastically. His hands were clumsy and inexperienced, but it wasn’t terrible. He was unable to keep any sort of steady rhythm to his strokes, but I didn’t mind much. Being touched was nice. With the way things were, I was often too busy to really tend to more carnal desires… but I had something else in mind. Eren let out a small sound of disappointment when I stopped stroking him and I really laughed at him. He was in for some fun.

I pulled his pants down and gave him a quick kiss before dropping down to his cock. I kissed it, and he sucked in a breath. _First blow job ever?_ My lips wrapped around the head and I teased the slit a bit with the tip of my tongue while my fingers massaged gently just behind his balls. He let out a loud groan that somewhat resembled my rank and I grinned around his girth. I held his hips down down with my free hand and started trailing my other hand towards his entrance all while continuing the blow job. Eren gasped sharply when I ghosted fingers over his puckered opening.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” I ask, breathing on his cock. I look up at him and I know that by now my face must look completely alien to him; he’s never seen my face with this expression.

“I’m not sure?” He replied honestly, “I don’t really know how this wor—”

“Just relax. I’ll be gentle.” I grabbed some lube from the bedside table _(how did that get there?)_ and coated my fingers with it. “To be fair, this might hurt a little. Given that you regularly bite into your own hand, though, I imagine you have a pretty high pain tolerance. It’ll feel really good for both of us in the end.” He nodded in understanding and I took this as his consent. Slowly, I began to insert one finger into him and we both gasped.

“Fuck. You’re tight.” I breathed. My cock throbbed. With the finger fully inside, I moved it experimentally to see how he liked that and he bit his lip to keep from moaning. I slowly nudged a second finger in, crooking them to get at what I knew was there and smiled when I found it, because of his reaction: Eren’s hips bucked back against my fingers and he let out a yelp.

“Just you wait, brat. I’m going to put something even better in you.” I said. He whined, eyebrows knitting together, his breathing ragged. A third finger slowly penetrated him and I began to stretch him properly. Every so often, I’d touch him again in that sensitive area to keep him on his toes. When I was fairly sure he was ready, I removed my fingers. He frowned and I laughed again. The sound seemed out of place, but it couldn’t be helped.

“Don’t worry, Eren…” I said, poking his entrance with the tip of my cock. “Things are about to get better.” I kept hearing a distant knocking sound and I wasn’t sure what it was, but it wasn’t a Titan’s footsteps, so I ignored it. Slowly, I began to enter him; he was so tight despite my efforts to stretch him.

“Fuck, Eren…” I moaned, and pushed myself all the way in.

“Levi...” he said, “Levi… Levi!!” When had he gotten bold enough to call me by name?

My eyes snapped open and I saw Hanji standing next to my bed. She was smiling widely, laughter twinkling in her eyes.

“Oh, good! You’re awake!” she chirped. A dream… it had all been a dream. I scowled, feeling the unmistakable slickness of come in my sheets. A vivid dream, but a dream nonetheless. “Good thing it’s just me,” she added, “I heard you calling out Eren’s name in your sleep. Don’t know if anyone else heard it, but I won’t tell them. Your secret’s safe with me.” She winked.

I let out a sigh. That meant I owed her. _Well, shit._

**Author's Note:**

> How's that for a plot twist? Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
